


Lifeline

by laireshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve and Tony meet after Siberia.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhenya71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/gifts).



> I wasn't sure what you liked from your sign-up, but I hope you'll enjoy this little treat!

Nothing gets fixed, after Siberia.

They meet in secret. _I wish I could quit you_ , Tony whispers against Steve’s skin when Steve moves inside him; _I’ll miss you_ , Steve says when Tony leaves.

It’s not a solution and it won’t last, but it is _something_ , not yet a bridge but a line thrown over a chasm. 

Steve doesn’t touch the new scars on Tony’s chest and Tony doesn’t ask about the team. But Tony stops waking up from nightmares every day, and Steve stops looking at him with nothing but guilt in his eyes.

Maybe something is fixed, after all.


End file.
